


Poslední svého druhu

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternativní konec Rozbřesku. A výčitky toho, který zůstal naživu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poslední svého druhu

Kráčel osaměle po úzké a hrbolaté polní cestě. Nepospíchal, protože nebylo kam. Neexistovalo nic, co by ho ještě mohlo čekat. Byl sám. Sám na celém světě, neboť už nebyl nikdo, na kom by mu záleželo. Nikdo, komu by záleželo na _něm_. On byl jediný, kdo zůstal. Všichni ostatní byli… pryč. Navždy. 

Copak byl skutečně prokletý? Co udělal tak hrozného, že musel přijít nejdříve o svůj život a když se konečně vyrovnal s tím, čím se stal, a začal žít šťastně po boku milující rodiny, byl připraven o všechno? To si přece nezasloužil…

Snažil se být dobrý. Ale asi nebyl dobrý dost, když ho bůh stále tak krutě trestal. 

Byla noc. Těžká, hustá tma tlačila ne jeho tělo, ale on se jí nechtěl poddat. Vždyť jaký by to mělo smysl, zhroutit se tady, do prachu, stočit se do klubíčka a plakat pro ty, které ztratil? I kdyby _mohl_ plakat, nic by se nezměnilo. On už nevnímal tmu tak, jako dřív, neviděl rozdíl mezi dnem a nocí. Pro něj byla tma pořád. 

Bylo to už tak dávno, a on to přesto viděl stále stejně ostře, jako by se to stalo včera. Stále to vnímal všemi smysly. Viděl zuřivý boj, členy své rodiny i nepřátele, kterým se u kotníků vlnily tmavé pláště, když se rychle pohybovali, aby mohli lépe zaútočit. Slyšel bolestné výkřiky poražených. Do nosu ho štípal temný kouř, pocházející z hranice, na které hořely ostatky mrtvých bojovníků jedné i druhé strany. 

Stále to bylo tak živé, i po tolika letech. 

Tohle bylo oním prokletím nesmrtelných. Vzpomínky, které nikdy nezeslábnou. Vzpomínky, které nikdy nepřebolí.

_(flashback)_

_Stáli vyrovnaní v několika řadách za sebou a čekali. Všichni, celá jeho rodina. Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. Tanya a její klan. Přátelé z několika světadílů. Vlkodlaci. A ti všichni – včetně něj – byli odhodláni bojovat, ochotni položit život za záchranu jediného dítěte._

_Měl už tehdy vědět, jak to celé dopadne. Jenže kdo mohl takový konec předvídat? Ani Alice._

_Vzduch se zachvěl, když na mýtinu vešla armáda tichých postav. Celá garda v čele se třemi bratry._

_Prvním cílem byla Bella. Její štít byl účinný, ale proti fyzickému útoku nezmohl nic. Netrvalo to dlouho, než oheň vzplanul poprvé. Edward zařval bolestí a vzteky a oni se divoce vrčíc vrhli do boje, přestože tuhle bitvu nemohli nikdy vyhrát._

_Najednou nebylo nic. Slyšel jen zběsilý bojový ryk, občasné kovové skřípění, když bylo něčí kamenné tělo trháno na kusy, a neustávající hrůzyplné vytí. Nevěděl, kde je kdo. Netušil ani, kdo je mrtvý a kdo ještě žije. Soustředil se na vlastního protivníka, na ten zvláštní pocit, když mu seděl na zádech a odtrhával mu hlavu od těla, aby ji mohl hodit do plamenů._

_Odněkud k němu přiběhla drobná upírka a andělsky se na něj usmála. Okamžitě ho zaplavila neskutečná bolest, ale než si stačil uvědomit, co se děje, dva z vlků Jane srazili na zem._

_A pak bylo po všem. Na všechno se sneslo děsivé ohlušující ticho. Nic neviděl, protože ho jako rána do hrudi udeřilo vědomí, že_ není _co vidět. Nikdo – ať už přítel nebo nepřítel. Na celé mýtině nezůstal nikdo živý. Zbyl tu jen on a obrovská hořící hranice._

_(konec flashbacku)_

Neměl to přežít. Měl zemřít, stejně jako všichni ostatní. 

Obloha na východě zbledla a pak zrůžověla, jak se blížilo svítání. Rozběhl se směrem k lesu, aby se skryl před slunečními paprsky. Téměř jako by byl _opravdový_ upír. Ušklíbl se. Kéž by ho tak slunce mohlo spálit na prach…

Ale nemohlo, jakkoli si to přál. Nebylo už nic, co by ho mohlo zabít, nikdo, kdo by ho mohl zničit. A tak bloudil bez cíle, sám, ztracený ve světě mezi životem a smrtí. Ve světě bez naděje na vysvobození.


End file.
